


Excerpt from the diary of Ms Mildred Ibexdottir, resident blacksmith of Goat Village, English countryside, England

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Diary Style, Other, all the mistakes are in character, hints at something bad happening offscreen, outsider pov, unbetaed cause I was afraid to ask in case my beta turned out to be a goose even if I am one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This was written to summarise a role-play based on Untitled Goose Game.I haven't played it, nor did I watch any play thorough, so that's explains the POV.{***} is used to denote and entry skipped for the sake of the reader.
Relationships: Canadian Goose/the Firefighter (OC)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sarlacc Game Collection





	Excerpt from the diary of Ms Mildred Ibexdottir, resident blacksmith of Goat Village, English countryside, England

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to summarise a role-play based on Untitled Goose Game.  
> I haven't played it, nor did I watch any play thorough, so that's explains the POV.  
> {***} is used to denote and entry skipped for the sake of the reader.

{***}

**Day 980.**

Dear Diary,

The day was as usual. Catty and Kitten has fought for the best milk as usual, Grandma Gotti has performed a sermon (as usual, at the field, because the church is _still_ without a spire), and so on (see day 153 for a typical example - I think that was the day my writing was particularly suberb).

BUT: a little boy was found on the edge of the village! He claims to be from something called Goose Village, even though the nearest settlement to ours is Greymould on the other side of the hill. We’ll see how he manages, but as of now all seems alright.

He was surprised to see some of our residents, but not overly much, so I take it that Goose village is very aptly named too.

All the better for whoever else might find their way here from there.

{***}

**Day 982.**

Dear Diary,

The day was as usual. See day 153 for short - today even the fight was not as eventful as before.

Another one had come from the Goose Village - a woman shopkeeper, cursing some avians and whatnot. Geese mostly, which proved our suspicions about that village.

An important thing - woman and child didn’t quite know each other and the woman was visibly shaken by our appearance. Does it mean that the residents of Goose _don’t_ know that some of them are _geese_?

**Day 983.**

Dear Diary,

You know the drill. Not even a new shop can stop our residents from _finding the freshest milk and then fighting over it_. 

Another new villager arrived - a Canadian goose very set on lists. She was a blast, mostly because we are not keen on travelling and are always eager for any news from other places. 

Strangely enough, she also wasn’t quite ready to see that our village is _very_ true to its name, but recovered quickly enough that some of our residents might not even have realised how surprised she must have been!

Also, The Shopkeeper had refused to sell anything to the Canadian on the basis, and I quote, of “I knew you were a _goose_!” which doesn’t explain much about their original village.

Aren’t they all supposed to be geese or geese-loving individuals?

{***}

**Day 985.**

Dear Diary,

At last the routine has changed: with the arrival of the Milkman - or the Milkwoman, I should say, - because now we have the finest milk in bigger qualities than this village has ever seen.

And none of our residents have to suffer much for it, since she brought her own cows with her! The boring ones, of course, who cannot talk (or write).

Why would anyone scare her away? Unless geese don’t drink milk…

**Day 986.**

Dear Diary,

Today we had two new arrivals: one filled us with awe and another with horror.

But I will try to keep things in order.

So, first thing in the morning, even before the sermon, Catty is strolling before the Milkwoman shop, still willing to have one on Kitten, and then she cries:

“Look! Canada, come here!”

For you know, Diary, that we nick-named our resident Goose in honour of her country - and to try to get the Shopkeeper to sell her at least something. So far it didn’t work, but we still hope!

So Canada comes and screeches in horror: 

“The Eldritch! The Eldritch has come!”

The newcomer - who does look strange, with tentacles and what’s not, but I’m no expert at geese and she was _cute_ , - waves her tentacles somewhat soothingly.

“You silenced me before!”

“But they ousted me too!” The Eldritch cried and looked as if she was going to cry. “And I was finally on a team! With like-minded geese!”

“I don’t know any team!” Canadian replied, but much more calmly: she was clearly thinking of something. “Come, let’s drink something and you’ll explain just what team you’ve meant, _in detail”._

“All right,” the tendriled goose follows. 

The Shopkeeper was doing some kind of victory dance in the street, so either she was friends with this goose, or was for some reason happy to see her fellow villager ousted out from her home. 

Who even ousts? How can one be ousted in this day and age?

But I digress, for a bit later a truly horrifying sight came to our peaceful village: a world-known movie star, Ryan Gosling!

Now, if you look at days 5 to 10, you’ll see a decent recapture of our talks and how scared we all were that someone would find us and history would repeat itself. With time this fear has almost disappeared, that’s why we could easily incorporate our newest villagers, but such a famous person as Gosling would surely attract reporters of all kinds as flowers attract bees (or so someone told me - I don’t know anything about bees either!), and thus I could see that something had to be done. 

So I, as the local Human before the newest arrivals came, went and shepherded Gosling into our newest shop. The Shopkeeper was strangely star-struck, but quick on the uptake and together we managed to not let the man see any other resident of the village.

Geese were open game, since they all did live in one village before, but Gosling, while happy to see geese, was _really_ surprised to learn that they were from his original village.

I’d expected a Hollywood star to be better at noticing things.

**Day 987.**

Dear Diary,

Thank whoever was responsible that Gosling had quickly tired of our village and went back to Goose. Not even the Shopkeeper had attempted to follow him - were they to be shot on sight if they returned? I cannot understand those folks!

We had a really long sermon - guess Grandma Gotti had a lot to say and rightly assumed that with a usual fight not happening anymore our days were much more free than before, - and when we came back to the village proper, we’ve found several newcomers.

Both humans - one was berating the Boy for something already, but introduced themselves as a Farmer, of all things!, and another was a Firefighter, given her attire.

Thankfully, while they were quite surprised to see us, they had been quickly brought up to date by both the Shopkeeper and Canada.

Canada seemed quite close with the Firefighter - good to see that not all human residents of Goose were as intolerant of geese as some.

Oh, okay, as the Shopkeeper. It’s not like anyone would read this diary anyway.

P.S. I’ve heard that a goose was being treated in the county hospital. I hope they’re alright!

**Day 988.**

Dear Diary,

Canada and the Firefighter are getting along swimmingly - the wedding is already being planned. The bad news is that they are planning to build a village of their own. 

Of course, we did the same (see day 1 for reference), but Canada has charmed us with her stories and thus we are terribly sorry to see her go. 

But still, happiness is paramount!

Especially since another group of humans had arrived in our village - with a Vet heading it!

He seemed friendly enough to our original residents, even happy to finally be getting to treat folks who can _tell_ as much as any common human what’s wrong, but our geese gave him a wide berth.

Worrying in the long run - how good a vet is he? And a goose did go to the _human_ hospital despite there being a vet in their own village!

Oh, another good news - the Boy, who came first to us, was from the same family that had arrived today. The reunion, especially with his sister, was honestly tear-jerking - for some hellish reason they believed him to be dead and eaten by geese.

I wonder what the next day will bring?

**Day 989.**

Dear Diary,

We finally got a _dentist_! Have to run - I _know_ she doesn’t work on non-humans, but who knows those newcomers and I’ve been waiting for _ages_ for one to come to our villages!

P.S. She konws her sfutf but it’s slitl as pinaufl as I rmmbeeer.

**Say 990.**

Dear Diary,

Canada is definitely moving out - the wedding and a new village had been announced far and wide _yesterday_. I don’t know how I missed it - unless the dentist did use a sedative.

Regardless, the Goose apparently is finally living up to its name - the last human to arrive here was so grim, we didn’t dare to approach her even to ask her name. Just supplied vodka.

She sure looks like she needs it.

P.S. I’m certain that I’ve seen a big goose fly somewhere south. Why, if Goose is now free to geese and their supporters? Or do they intend on starting a trade with some other town? I should head to Goose first thing in the morning and investigate.

{***}


End file.
